A Million Pieces
by skippyskippers88
Summary: She could have saved him, but she left him. Can Sabrina get him back? Will the Queen of Sneaks be able to save the Trickster King?
1. Prologue

Her head pounded. All she could hear was the blood roaring in her ears. The darkness closing in. It was her fault, they could be dead and it was her fault. Tears filled her blue eyes and rolled down her cheeks. All she could remember were those two green eyes staring up at her in pain, begging for her help. She had turned away, he could be dead and it was her fault.


	2. Green Pancakes

This is my first fanfic! Please leave reviews. I'm sorry if it takes me along time to update, the school year is wrapping up and I have tests and exams. Please excuse poor spelling/grammar!

…

Sabrina woke up to the familiar sound of her sister snoring and the view of the sun leaking through the curtains. She gazed up at the ceiling watching her father's model airplanes spin with the breeze.

She slipped out of her room and into the guest room the housed her sleeping parents and the full length magical mirror. She looked over at the magic mirror and watched the bulbous face appear in the reflection. She looked up at the face of Mirror, guardian of the Hall of Wonders.

"Morning Starfish." the face spoke. "Do you want to see Goldilocks?"

Sabrina nodded her head, and Mirror's image was replaced with a beautiful woman with golden hair, green eyes, and bronzed skin. This was Goldilocks, she had been traveling around the world. She never stopped in one place for too long before moving on to the next. She may be the only thing that could wake up her mom and dad. Sabrina put her hand on the mirror and the image of Goldilocks rippled. "Thanks." she said softly to Mirror as she left the room.

She had always questioned her grandmother's cooking, but today breakfast was especially weird. Sabrina came downstairs and was greeted by bright green pancakes and some sort of orange syrup. As usual her sister, Daphne was wolfing down the pancakes without a second thought. She turned to the seat next to her, expecting to find and obnoxious fairy, but the seat was empty.

**I apologize for the shortness. I couldn't think of what else to put, writer's block =S**


	3. No Answer

He felt as if someone had just put his head through a blender. The dim light hurt his eyes. Everything looked blurry, and when the world came into focus he was greeted with the smirk of Nottingham.

"Wha…what do you want?" As soon as he spoke, he quickly regretted it. His throat felt like sand paper, he coughed which made the whole thing worse.

Nottingham just kept on smirking which infuriated Puck. He moved his hand down towards his pocket to go for the flute, but it was chained to the wall. Puck shot a glare at Nottingham.

"Don't even think about flying out of here, or the master will have your wings ripped out. . .again." Nottingham burst out laughing at his own joke. Puck tugged at his chains, but Nottingham just laughed even harder. "Five of Spades, unchain the fairy." A card soldier came in and released Puck from his bonds.

"Now the master says that he wants you alive, but he what failed to specify was in what condition." As soon as Puck was unchained he fell to his knees. It was then he realized that everything hurt and he was too weak to stand. The sheriff kicked the fairy, causing him to cry out and fall, his cheek up against the hard dusty floor.

….

Daphne cocked her head at her sister then followed her gaze to the empty chair. The bright green pancakes almost fell out of her mouth.

"Where's Puck?" Daphne asked. "I have no idea" Sabrina knew that the annoying fairy wouldn't miss breakfast for the world. Something was up. "Granny?" No answer. "Uncle Jake?" No answer. "Mr. Canis?" No answer. Sabrina's heart picked up. Daphne's eyes widened to almost the size of the plates. "We're going to be fine." Sabrina said, sensing the little girl's worry. Daphne pushed away from the table and turned to the stairs. Sabrina followed, but stopped dead in her tracks when she reached Pucks door. Daphne let out a shriek. There on the door was a bright red handprint.

**I didn't say this before but the story takes place pre- book seven! =)**


	4. A Choice

**I'm sorry that the chapters are so short. I'm trying to change that! Again, please leave comments and reviews! =)**

….

His face was pressed up against the cold ground. He really didn't even remember why he was here. All Puck knew was that they couldn't take Sabrina and her family. He had to save them, but he saw how beautifully that all worked out.

A sharp kick to the ribs snapped him out of his thoughts, causing him to cry out. He tried to get up, but his knees gave out causing him to fall. He was tired of all of this. He wanted out, he wanted to fight back even though he could barely keep his eyes open.

Nottingham grabbed Puck by his hoodie and dragged him across the hallway into another dank dungeon like room, and tossed him inside.

….

Jake came to in a dark dungeon like room, his head pounding. The only light in the room was a naked light bulb that hung from the ceiling. He saw his mom and Mr. Canis starting to come to, both a groggy as he was. He couldn't remember why he was here.

The only door in the room creaked open and a boy wearing a green hoodie was thrown in. The boy couldn't even stand, but Jake could tell by the blond hair that it was Puck.

….

"Oh no" Sabrina followed her sister's gaze. She saw the same blood red handprint on all the other bedroom doors. She felt a lump swell up in her throat and tears pricked the back of her eyes. She turned to see big fat tears rolling down Daphne's cheeks. That ticked her off. How DARE they make her sister cry! Her sadness quickly turned to anger. Anger that bubbled up inside that threatened to boil over and explode. "We're going to find them," she said with pure determination in her voice.

Sabrina dragged her sister into the hall of wonders. Mirror wasn't around. "There has got to be something that can find them." She looked through so many doors until she relized that it was useless. It could take them years to go through all of the doors.

"We know that the Scarlet Hand kidnapped them" Sabrina looked over at her sister, an idea sparked in her head. Who hated her family and was part of the Scarlet Hand? Mayor Heart.

"C'mon. We're going to pay the Mayor a vist."

….

He was bruised, battered, and bleeding, but he was not beaten. When he opened his eyes he saw the Old Lady, Jake, and Mr. Canis. He didn't see the girls. That could only mean one of three things: they were safe, they had been captured too, or… he didn't even want to think about it.

He rolled over onto his back. His lungs were on fire and his head still pounded.

"Puck?" He glanced up to see Jake staring down at him, concern etched into his face. "I'm fine," Although his appearance didn't match his words. His usual mischievous look in his eyes gone , his mop of blond hair clung to his sweaty face, and his lip and nose were bleeding. In all reality Puck was not fine.

….

Daphne and Sabrina had only been walking for half an hour when they were stopped dead in their tracks by a man running toward them.

"Are you the Grimm sisters?" Sabrina and Daphne nodded.

"He told me to tell you… that Ummmm… oh yeah…. you can only save one." Sabrina's eyes widened, but Daphne just looked confused. Sabrina knew that it was going to have to be either her family or Puck.


	5. Temper Tantrum

**Thank you so much for all the good reviews! And I am sorry for not updating sooner. I've been so busy with school =( **

….

Puck warily pushed himself to his feet and then immediately regretted it. He was positive that the world wasn't supposed to spin this fast, but he wasn't going to let the Old Lady know that he was shaken. He was Puck! The Trickster King, a villain of the worst kind. The truth is, he was worried. He had never been so worried in his 4000 and something years, but the worst part was is that he was worried about a GIRL!

"Puck?" Oh God it was Jake.

"Yeah?" Just don't let him know that you're just the tiniest bit freaked out.

Jake just looked over and rolled his eyes, Puck knew that he knew that Puck wasn't at all fine. He wasn't fine in the least. First of all he was worried about Sabrina, someone he would never be worried about EVER. Second of all he had the crap beaten out of him by Nottingham of all people. And third of all he was stuck in a dungeon! God he was just hopeless. He couldn't be a villain and he couldn't be a hero.

…

Her head spun and she felt like she was going to puke. How could she choose, she would never admit that she loved both of them; her family and Puck. She had made up her mind, she squeezed her eyes shut and said,

"I'm so so sorry." She pictured him in her mind, she would never forget his face, she continued down the road to Mayor Heart's mansion. She knew who she was going to save.

…

He had put so many people in dungeons and he was actually feeling sorry for them. Jake was feeling sorry for all of those criminals he had locked up over the years because he had come to a conclusion: dungeons sucked. They were dank, dreary, and littered with rat bones. He wrinkled his nose up to the smell and looked over to see the fairy boy warily getting to his feet.

"Puck?" his eyes looked glazed over like he was deep in thought. He was about to ask the question again when puck responded.

"Yeah?" Jake sighed. Contrary to what the boy fairy had said, Puck wasn't fine. The boy looked weaker than he had ever seen him before. The worst thing was, was that he looked worried. Something was going on with Puck, and he was going to find out.

…

Sabrina and Daphne decided to camp in the forest that night. Sabrina had explained what the man had meant, and who they were going to save. Daphne's eyes were red and puffy. Her sister was distraught. Sabrina was really worried too, not like she was going to tell her sister that. The poor little girl had enough worry in her life already. Her parents were in an endless sleep and the rest of her family was kidnapped.

Sabrina looked over at her sister who was now snoring loudly. Sabrina pushed herself to her feet and started pacing. _ This can't be happening, this is all just a bad dream. _But it wasn't, she wasn't going to wake up. Tears pricked the back of her eyes and she let them fall. They rolled down her cheeks and her whole body shook with grief. Suddenly she stopped crying, she could do it, she could save them. There would be a way, there was always a way. She'd get him back, she'd get all of them back.

….

"This suuuuccccckkkkksss," Puck groaned.

He had laid down in the center of the disgusting ground, but he was Puck; he didn't care.

"This AWFUL! We are in the middle of the dungeon and the worst thing is, is that WE ARE NOT BEING FED!"

He threw his head back forgetting that he was laying in a _stone _floor.

"This day just keeps getting better and better."

He kicked his feet in frustration knowing full well that he looked like a two year old throwing a temper tantrum. He yelled in frustration his voice bouncing off of the dungeon walls. The Old Lady looked over at him. God what was he doing? He was the _Trickster King_, villain of the worst kind and he was stuck in a dungeon complaining like a two year old. He could get out, and probably bust out the old lady too once he got out and stuff.

….

Sabrina woke up, still groggy.

"Daphne?" the little girl didn't answer. Sabrina turned around and didn't see Daphne.

"Daphne, this isn't funny." Still no answer, Sabrina was panicking.

_Okay, just calm down she's probably just wandered off for food or something. _

Sabrina knew that she was doing a horrible job convincing herself. She spun around and her heart migrated from her chest and went straight up to her throat. There on the tree was a blood red handprint.


	6. I've Got You

**I'm so glad that you guys like this story! I'm definitely going to write more! Okay anyway, enough of me. On with the story! **

…

Her breath quickened. They had taken her! Her heart was pounding, her head was spinning, and she was sick to her stomach. She felt dizzy and her vision blurred. She was sick with panick, suddenly there was the buzzing of wings and just before everything went black she heard a voice.

"It's okay 'Brina. I've got you."

…

He forgot how much he loved flying. He also forgot how much he loved busting out of places. He had told the Old Lady, Canis, and Jake of his plan. He was going to bust out, grab Sabrina and then go back and bust the rest of them out.

He had decided to start on the path to the Mayor's house, the first place they would go. He saw her in the forest on her knees, her head in her hands. He flew down over to her just before she fell over. He held the back of her head and eased her fall.

"It's okay 'Brina. I've got you."

…

She woke up and looked around her, and suddenly it all just hit her.

"Daphne!"

"Calm down Ugly, we'll find Marshmallow."

_Oh this is not happening. _She had been rescued by Puck. Puck of all people. Well why didn't she expect that. Puck was doing this stuff all the time. You know saving her butt. No matter how much she appreciated it, it was starting to get on her nerves. Did he think that she was some kind of helpless girl that couldn't fight for crap?

"…and then I kicked Nottingham in the stomach and he fell unconscious. Then I moved on to fight those card soldiers and they were all like 'oh no Puck don't hurt us' and… are you even listening to me?!"

She just looked up at the boy. He was holding a half eaten apple in his hand and his dazzling green eyes had their mischievous glint in them. His mop of shaggy blonde hair clung to his sweaty face and dried blood was caked by his lip and his nose.

"Sabrina, we'll get her back."

"I know."

Puck smiled, breaking the cut on his lip back open.

"I swear when I find Nottingham, I am soooooo 'gonna kill him."

Sabrina walked over to him and pressed a tissue to his lip. Puck looked over at her and shock, but excepted the help. They locked eyes for a second then Sabrina broke the gaze. She placed Puck's hand on the tissue and backed away from him.

"So umm, uh what's the plan?"

"Yeah, uh the plan. So I'm going to fly you over to the mansion and we'll get the marshmallow, the Old Lady, Canis, and your uncle. And then we'll bust them out and then we'll all go back home and I'll get something to eat before I starve to death."

Sabrina nodded her head. This all sounded too easy. If there was anything she had learned about living with a town full of Everafters, you can't trust any of them. This was all too easy, it could get them both killed. Or worse, get her entire family killed.

"So what are we waiting for? Are we going to go get the Old Lady and the rest of your family or not? Come on lets go."

Sabrina just nodded her head and grabbed Puck's hand trying to ignore the little shock of happiness flying up through her hand. They were soon flying over the trees on the way to Mayor Heart's mansion. Sabrina looked up at Puck. His hair was blown back by the wind and… oh no. She wasn't thinking this. She wasn't thinking about how hot that little freak baby was because he wasn't. He wasn't hot. He was ugly annoying, smelly, and rude. Worst of all he had kissed her before, and on top of all that she kept wishing he'd try again. Maybe, no… she wasn't going to think this. Suddenly she was falling. She was falling through the trees hitting branches on the way down leaving nasty scratches on her face.

"PUCK?!"

The fairy swooped down next to her an arrow sticking out of his leg. He snatched her up in his arms, but that only slowed the fall. His wings were beating more slowly and his face had paled. They hit the ground with a thud and Puck cried out.

"What is with me getting beat up today?"

Sabrina's eyes widened. He was going to be fine, no he wasn't. She looked down, the arrow was sticking out of his thigh and blood was seeping through his jeans all to quickly. He looked up at her his green eyes full of pain, she could have sworn that she saw tears well up in them.

"Sabrina…go…"

"No. I-I-I'll get help," she managed to stammer out.

"I'll be…fine…fairy,… remember?"

Sabrina took a deep breath. God what was with her and these big decision things today?

"Please…you've got to…get the Old…Lady…I'm starving."

A smile tugged at the corners of her lips. She looked down at the fairy and smiled, he was really hot. His face was pale and his skin beading with sweat and whenever she touched him he cried out with pain. She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead trying to ignore the butterflies that welled up in her stomach. She brushed the sweaty blonde hair out of his face and gave him a weak smile and she got one in return.

"I'll come back, I promise."

…

"Woah," Daphne came to in the same dungeon that Puck was in, but she didn't know that.

"Granny?"

"Yes _libeling_?"

"Where are we?"

Uncle Jake looked over at her and said about the last thing she wanted to hear.

"You're in a dungeon."


	7. Not Gravy

"Okay that's much-o lame-o." Her head pounded. The world felt like it was spinning in circles and her eye lids felt like twenty pound weights. She looked around the room and saw Uncle Jake, Granny, and Mr. Canis.

"Where's Puck?"

"He went to get you and Sabrina."

Oh, Sabrina. She wasn't there either. Why were they mixed up in all of this? To say the least this was so not gravy.

…

Ow. He had been shot with an arrow before, but it had never been this bad. Maybe it was all of the stress and worry on top of all this whole getting shot thing. He looked up at Sabrina. Her face had paled and worry was in her eyes. She looked down at him and did one thing he had never expected, she leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. To tell the truth he had forgotten how to form words. Happiness was the only thing he felt, the pain had subsided not for long though. She gave him a weak smile and he smiled back. She brushed the hair out of his face.

"I'll be back, I promise." He believed her. He knew she'd come back with the marshmallow and the Old Lady and her uncle and Canis. He held back one thing, it was Nottingham who had shot him. When Sabrina did come back, Nottingham would have taken him.

….

She promised, and she never broke her promises. She looked back at Puck, his green eyes still held their mischievous glint and that stupid smirk was still on his face. She took a deep breath, she wouldn't let him down. It was her fault he was mixed up in all of this. _Every time I try to save someone, someone else always gets hurt in the process. It would be better if I left. Ferryport Landing would be waaayy safer if it wasn't for me. Everafters are going to wage war and it's all my fault. _She kept walking and took one last glance at Puck, his eyes were shut and chest was rising and falling with each breath. He looked so peacefull.

"I'll see you soon."

She turned back, tears in her eyes, and ran. It was time to kick some Card Soldier butt.

….

Nottingham couldn't help but be proud of himself. He was going to rip the entire Grimm family apart and kill that annoying little fairy in the process. He knew that that arrow wasn't going to kill the fairy, no he wanted to do that himself.

"NOTTINGHAM!"

He rolled his eyes. That stupid woman.

…

"Okay let me get this straight, I'm in a dungeon and Sabrina and Puck are going to bust us out."

"Yep"

"I only see one itty bitty little problem. How do they know where we are?"

"See Sabrina doesn't know that, but Puck does. So we sent him to get Sabrina and to tell her that we are in the basement of Mayor Heart's mansion thing."

Uncle Jake made it sound so easy. Daphne got up and looked around the room, it was nasty. It was dank, dreary, and littered with rat bones. The only light was from a naked light bulb that buzzed. Daphne frowned, then it dawned on her: WHERE WERE HER PARENTS?!

…

Her feet the ground crunching dry leaves as she went. She was going to find the mayor and well, she'd figure that out later. All she cared about was her family and how she was going to get them out. She didn't care that the cold air burned he lungs as she ran. She didn't care how much her feet hurt. And she especially didn't care how long she had been running. She was sprinting now she had to get there before dark, she just had too. The only thing that could stop her was if her family and Puck showed up right there perfectly fine, or maybe that giant wall of fire would too.

….

He glanced down at the arrow sticking out of his leg, then he looked down at his hoodie. Leg, hoodie, he couldn't. He wasn't going to waste his green hoodie. No. Way. He pulled the hoodie off exposing the white shirt under it, now that he could use as a bandage. He pulled the white shirt off and put his hoodie back on. He ripped the white shirt into strips and then noticed one little, painful problem. He would have to get the arrow out of his leg.

"Today sucks."

He grabbed the arrow and pulled. It was the most agonizing experience of his entire life. He looked over and the arrow.

"I hate you. And I am sooo going to KILL Nottingham when I find him."

He chucked the arrow as far as could after snapping it in half. He wrapped the remainders of his shirt around the wound. He had made a decision, every single December 10, he was NEVER going outside. It just seemed like bad luck.

…

Jake finally decided that he was doing a bad job of calming the little girl down. She was pacing back and forth and muttering to herself.

"What do we do, what do we do, what do we do."

Over and over again. He just sighed. He trusted Puck and Sabrina to get them out, still he was mad at himself for not coming up with a plan B. That wasn't like him.

…

She let out a scream. The fire almost singed her eyebrows off. What the heck was that thing?! Too small to be a dragon, too big to be an angry fairy. She looked over past the tree she was hiding behind and what she saw she wished she could unsee. The thing had the body of an lioness with a tail tipped with a snake's head. And the thing that made her stumble back in horror was the goats head popping out it's back. She pressed herself against the tree. Where was Puck when you needed him? _Maybe if I stay quiet it will go back to whatever dark hole it's been living in and forget about making me into toast. _

"Come out little girl"

Oh great it talks, that was the last thing she needed.

"I know you're there."

The goat on the thing's back brayed. She wrinkled her nose up in disgust. She was running the creature through her head trying to figure out what it was. It stalked around the tree and the snakehead's tongue darted out and almost hit her face. She knew it smelled her. She knew what is was, it was a Chimera. Again, where was Puck when you need him?

….

He had pulled his hood over his head and was starting to shiver. He unfolded his wings from his back and wrapped them around himself. He wasn't going to start a fire that would just get Nottingham here faster. He took a deep breath he was still worried, but there was nothing he could do. He had never felt so helpless.


	8. Helpless

**Hey guys! I just want to say thank you for all of your reviews! Okay on with the story =)**

….

_Okay Sabrina just think, I CAN'T THINK, IT BREATHS FIRE!_ Well her subconscious was being helpful. Oh why didn't she bring a sword or something, they were in the Hall of Wonders for oh, I don't know AN HOUR! Suddenly and idea popped into her head: what would Puck do?

….

Helpless. That was the only word that rang through his head. _How could be so stupid? You're going to get her killed and you're going to have to live with that FOREVER. And the Old Lady is going to kick you out and then you'll starve. _

…

What would Puck do? He would talk to it, try to get it to accidentally expose its weakness. That could work, if she asked the right questions, because if she didn't ask the right questions then it would get impatient and kill her faster. Or she could always go with the fight and ask questions later or the run and ask questions later, that is if she didn't die.

She could see the mansion in the distance, but it was still too far away to sprint to. She definitely couldn't fight this thing, it would win and that couldn't happen.

…

He had shut his eyes and he could hear the crunching leaves in the distance. Nottingham was coming, he just knew it. He looked over at the bandages, he was an Everafter he should be almost healed by now. He pulled the remainders of his shirt off of his leg and glanced down at the wound. It was still the same big gash in his leg as it had been hours ago.

"Everafter poison. Any Everafter that gets hit with it will have to heal like a human."

Puck glanced up at the voice, the voice that wasn't Nottingham's. Before him stood a hooded figure whose voice sounded vaguely familiar and feminine. Puck sat up and dropped his head in his hands and glanced up at the hooded woman.

"Can…you help…me?"

"Yes."

"Who…are you?"

The woman pulled her hood back.

…

"Child I don't have all night."

"Yeah well neither do I." Sabrina grumbled. She was going to be made into toast. Wait, what if she could convince this thing to take her alive? She could get into the mansion and bust her family out then come back for Puck because she NEVER broke her promises.

"Hey ugly, let's make a deal."

…

The woman pulled her hood back to show her short brown-ish hair that only went down to her chin. Puck didn't recognize her, and her eyes weren't visible.

"I'm just a friend."

Puck raised an eyebrow. The woman looked down at the gash where the arrow had once been and held her hands to it. Her hand emitted a strange gold glow and he watched as his once bloody wound turned into a scar and eventually that disappeared. He felt fine.

"How did you do that?"

The woman just pulled her hood up and the air around her buzzed and she was gone.

"I need to learn how she does that."

…

The Chimera snarled in response to Sabrina's deal.

"I do not make deals with children."

Great, it talks and it doesn't like to make deals. Not to mention the fact that it still wants to kill her.

"Well just hear me out."

The Chimera snarled.

"You have thirty seconds."

"Okay how about you take me alive to your master's place because I think you were sent to kill me or delay me. If you're going to take me I'd rather be alive."

Sabrina braced herself for the fire and the being made into toast part, but that never happened. She just got a sharp smack to the face and everything went black.

…

**I'm sorry this is so short! =(**


	9. Everyone Lives

**Hey I'm sorry that I haven't updated in like FOREVER! I had a performance of Little Shop of Horrors and I've been really busy! =(**

…

She hit the ground with a thud that knocked the wind out of her. She sat up coughing and looked around.

"Oh great." She mumbled. She was trapped in a dungeon, she looked up. The whole thing was lit by one naked light bulb that buzzed. She couldn't see the ceiling and the place smelled like mold.

She lifted a hand to where she was hit and flinched. She pulled her hand away and grimaced. Her fingers were coated in blood, that could be the reason for her head pounding and the blood roaring in her ears.

…

"Okay let's find a Grimm."

After that weird lady had come and healed him then promptly disappeared, he had heard a scream. A scream that he recognized almost immediately. He had heard it time and time again after pulling various pranks, but this time the scream wasn't full of rage, it was filled with fear. This worried him, he couldn't stand it if she got hurt and it was his fault. Because whether he liked it or not, she was slowly making him a hero.

"Come on Grimm don't do anything stupid."

Little did he know, Sabrina had done something very very stupid. He kept walking, trying to put the scream out of his mind. He didn't want to fly because look what happened last time, and he wasn't so sure that the weird lady would come back. He shook his head, Grimm was probably fine. She was just startled is all, yeah just startled. He came upon some scorched trees and the scream rushed back into his mind, but the thing that made his heard stop was the little drops of blood on the ground.

….

"Hello?" Nothing. Great, she was all alone in a disgusting dungeon with no way out. Then the look of pain on his face emerged from the recesses of her brain. She could have saved him, but she left him. She pulled herself up into a ball thinking that she could stop the rush of emotions that welled up inside her. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She had failed them all. This time the hand was going to win and it was all her fault.

….

If you take a bottle of soda, shake it up, then take off the lid, it explodes. That's how Puck felt. He felt like all of his emotions were a great big bottle of soda, and someone just took off the lid, but instead of a whole mix of emotions gushing out there was just one: shock. Soon after another rush of emotions poured out.

First it was anger at Sabrina for doing something so stupid. Then it was frustration at himself for not getting there faster. Then a wave of sadness came over him. A wave so big it made his limbs go numb and his hands shake. He put his back to the scorched tree and slid down, pulling his knees to his chest and lowering his head into his hands. A lump welled up in his throat and tears cascaded down his cheeks, and that wave of sadness broke the dam that held back all of his emotions and a great sob rushed through him. Tears flooding down his cheeks, his shoulders shook, and his hands plowed through his hair. He didn't know how long he sat there, all he knew was that she was probably dead and it was all his fault.

Though he didn't know that none of those tears could put out that little flame of hope that she was still alive.

….

Something snapped in her and one thought repeated over and over in her mind: _get out. Get yourself out, SABRINA WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! GET OUT!_ It was only later that she realized that the voice in her head wasn't her own.

…

He pulled his head up from his hands, it was dark out and his hands were soaked and so was his face. He rubbed his eyes, they were puffy. He mentally slapped himself. _Snap out of it Puck! Don't just sit here and cry! That is nothing like you! GO GET HER! _He pushed himself to his feet and took off running in the direction of the drips of blood. Only later did he realize that the voice in his head wasn't his own.

….

She turned her attention to the boy fairy she had saved. He loved that girl so much. She watched him collapse against the tree, she could hear his thoughts there was so much pain. She looked over at the girl she was trembling. They reminded her of herself and the pain she carried with her all the time. She could save people this time, this time everyone lives.

….

She pulled two bobby pins out of her hair and moved them around in the lock until it clicked. They didn't call her the Queen of Sneaks for nothing. To her surprise the door didn't lead to a dank castle it led outside. If she wasn't trying to escape, she would've relished in the cool night air. There was that voice again, but it only said one thing and that was: _FIND HIM! _

…

He was out of breath from all of the running. His head pounded with that voice that wasn't his over and over just saying the same thing: _FIND HER!_ So many things ran through his head, but that voice kept ending up as the one thing he could fully understand. It was like he didn't have control of his body anymore. He just kept running and running and running his lungs were on fire from the cold air and his head felt like someone was trying to split it open with a sledge hammer. Every time he tried to stop he would just start running again. That little flame of hope and picked up and burned into bond fire proportions and any doubt he ever had went away. She was still alive and he was going to find her.

….

Puck wasn't dead! How could she have been so stupid? She took off running, she had no idea where. It was like she had no control over her body and all she could do was run, it was like her feet knew where she was going and that was enough. She didn't care that the cold night air burned in her lungs and that she couldn't see very well. Puck was still alive and she could find him.

…

Everyone lives. That thought kept her going, everyone lives they were all going to get out alive this time and she could help. She was so isolated from the world all the time. That was in her job description. She couldn't find love, she was horribly, painfully alone until the end of time. She couldn't love so she helped create love, but there was always this constant reminder that she was always going to be alone.

….

He couldn't stop he couldn't stop running, but he didn't care. He heard something off in the distance and he wanted to stop but he couldn't. This worried him, but he still couldn't stop. Even worse the person in front of him wasn't stopping he closed his eyes and braced for impact.

….

She couldn't stop, not even if she was going to run into the person in front of her. She couldn't change course, she closed her eyes and braced for the impact.

…

He was flung backwards and he landed on his back and got the wind knocked out of him. On the bright side he stopped running. He looked over at who he had run into and his heart nearly stopped again. It was Sabrina and she had a huge gash on her head turning the blonde hair around it red. At first he thought she was unconscious until she groaned. Tears pooled in the corners of his eyes, she sat strait up and looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey Ugly"

…

She sat up and stared into the face of Puck. She could have sworn that she saw tears in his eyes. She had never been so happy to see the annoying fairy. He looked up and her and said,

"Hey Ugly"

At that point she threw her arms around the fairy and let the tears of happiness, frustration, and anger pour out of her eyes. He was safe and that was all that mattered at the moment.

….

She threw her arms around him and cried. He let the tears that pooled in his eyes fall and hugged her back. The two were sitting in the middle of what had to be the world's largest forest with all kinds of nasty creatures, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that she was safe, and he had her in his arms.

…

**Yay Puckabrina fluff! Please review or else… **


	10. Cupid

"I'm sorry." He said into her hair. He was visibly shaking but he didn't care. She pulled away from him and her appearance shocked him. Her eyes seemed sunken in and she looked shaky, probably from blood loss.

"Why are you sorry?"

Nothing seemed to come out of his mouth, no words formed in his head. He opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't. In over four thousand years the Trickster King was speechless, and it was like Sabrina could read his thoughts.

"What is the Trickster King speechless?"

Another tear slid down his cheek and she wiped it away with her thumb, he could see the tears swimming in those big bright blue eyes. Gosh those eyes, they were like an endless sea of pretty that he often found himself getting lost in. She buried her head in his chest and hugged him then separated from him again.

"I guess being an Everafter has is benefits." She said pointing to his leg.

He shook his head and went on to explain the strange woman and her healing powers, and then he asked a question of his own.

"How did you find me?"

"I should be asking the same question."

"Well I'm me I lived in the forest for a decade."

…

She sighed, how could he always find some smart aleck response even in the most serious situations. In a way he was right, how did she find him. She guessed that it was time to tell him about the voice in her head.

"You promise not to laugh?"

"I promise."

She took a deep breath then explained the woman's voice in her head and how she couldn't stop running until she ran into him. After that he looked at her with a look of pure seriousness on his face. So serious that it almost scared her. She had never seen him like this.

…

No one would ever guess that Puck did a lot of thinking when he wasn't busy pulling pranks, and his unexpected run gave him a lot of time to think. He had been putting the pieces together in his head, and first it was all a big jumbled mess but now it was starting to make sense. The lady who had called herself a friend… no it couldn't be. No one had heard from her in thousands of years. Before he was born she was a legend, but could it be….no it couldn't.

He looked over at Sabrina and she looked worried, he smiled and then the smile faded. He always avoided serious moments, maybe because he never like any of the serious moments in his life. He wasn't going to fake his way out of this serious moment, she meant to much to him. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Grimm do you believe in Cupid?"

…

**Sorry that was so short, I just thought it needed to be short. **


	11. She's Real

**Sorry I haven't updated in while! I have this bad case of writer's block so I'm sorry if this chapter sucks! =(**

…...

Cupid? _Did_ she believe in Cupid? If you had asked her this a year ago she would have laughed in your face, but now she wasn't so sure. Look who she was talking to, Puck. Puck, the character from _A Midsummer's Night's Dream_, he wasn't supposed to be real. She said the only thing she could think of.

"I-I don't know."

"Okay that went better than I thought it would." Puck said with a semi-shocked expression on his face.

….

That went waayy better than he thought it would. He thought she was going to burst out laughing and ask him if she was the one who hit their head. But no, it went to much better with her response of:

"I-I don't know."

"Okay that went better than I thought I would."

"How does Cupid explain your weird lady and the voices in my head."

"You weren't the only one hearing voices."

"You mean…"

"Yes dummy, I mean the I could hear her too."

"How did you know the voice in my head was a her?"

"God, don't you follow anything?! The voice in our heads was Cupid."

"Cupid is a fat baby."

"No that's a stereotype. Cupid is really a woman."

Sabrina's eyes widened in shock, but then they narrowed in disbelief.

"Cupid isn't supposed to be real."

"Look who you're talking to."

Puck smirked. He knew he was right, but how could Grimm not believe him? After all of the things she'd seen, how could she not believe him?

"I still don't believe in Cupid."

Puck rolled his eyes.

"Grimm, after all of the things you've seen, how do you not believe in Cupid?"

Puck smirked again, he was really winning this argument, and she knew it.

"Fine, but how did she put the voice in our heads."

"First of all that's her voice, and second of all I'm not really sure."

"How are you not sure?"

"Well she was a legend before _I_ was born, and I'm over four thousand years old."

"Okay, but do you have a theory?"

"Well I only have what the legends say."

"Well then tell me the legends."

"If you promise not to think I'm crazy."

"Fine."

"Well they say that she can get into the mind of whoever she chooses, but she can't make them to evil things. She can only convince them to fall in love with each other…"

"Wait a minute, but how does that explain the body control."

"If you'd let me talk, you'd understand. I was getting to that part."

"Fine continue."

"I will. The way the "body control" happens is that she plants a thought in your head and waits until that thought grows and grows until that's the only thing you can fully understand."

"How did we know where we were going?"

"She can plant thoughts with locations in them."

"So she knew where we are."

Suddenly there was a faint buzzing sound that Puck recognized.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?"

Sabrina spun around to find a beautiful woman with chin length brown-ish hair and a pair of startlingly violet eyes. She was no taller than five foot three. She wore a coral colored dress that cut off at the knees, and her nails were painted to match. She wore a pair of sky blue flats and had long floppy eye lashes. The funny thing was, was that it looked like she wasn't wearing any makeup. She looked to be about twenty two, but Puck knew that she was MUCH older. He looked up at the beautiful woman.

"Hello Cupid."

"Hello Puck." The woman said with a smile that seemed to light up her whole face. Sabrina looked as if she had seen a ghost.

"B-b-but you're…"

"I'm what?"

"You're real."

"Yes."

Sabrina just nodded her head and looked quizzically at Puck who just shrugged his shoulders. Puck looked back at Cupid.

"So, not to be rude, why are you here?"

"I'm here because you need help."

"I'm The Trickster King, I don't need _help_."

Cupid looked over at Puck and motioned for him to stand. When he did, he had a good inch over her. She leaned in so her mouth was inches from his ear.

"Puck, I know you need help. I saw you cry, and everyone sees the way you look at her, though I did make an appearance to help you get her family back."

Puck sucked in a sharp breath. Was the way he looked at her really that obvious?! It sucked to know that Cupid was right.

"Okay fine, what are you going to do to help us?"

"For starters I know where her family is."

To this Sabrina stood up with her eyes wide and burst into the conversation.

"Where are they?!"

"They are underground."

"They're…"

"No they aren't dead. They are simply hidden underground, and they aren't at the mansion."

"Are they at the Sheriff's Office."

"You're smarter than you look."

"Thanks."

Puck rolled his eyes, Sabrina looked smart. He butted into their conversation.

"So we just fly into the Sheriff's Office, grab her family, and call it a night?"

"It's not so easy. They are being guarded by Card Soldiers."

"Card Soldiers are terrible fighters." Sabrina said. Puck was holding something back he didn't want her to know, but now was the time to tell.

"They aren't just guarded by Card Soldiers, they're guarded by Nottingham himself."


	12. Jackets and Arrows

He couldn't believe he had said that. He wished it wasn't true, but look where wishing lead most of the people he knew. Puck glanced over at Sabrina, a defeated look across her face.

"I can't help you anymore." Cupid said.

"Oh no you don't! You're not going anywhere!" Puck yelled back, but it was too late. The air buzzed and it she was gone. He turned to pacing, running his hands through his hair, and on the verge of panic.

"Puck…" Sabrina said, a worried tone in her voice.

"Not now Ugly."

"Puck turn around."

"I said not now!"

"She's right fairy boy, turn around."

That voice wasn't Sabrina's. That voice made a sneer creep up Puck's lips and hate fill his eyes. He whipped around.

"Nottingham." He said, not bothering to hide the disgust in his voice. He could see Sabrina slowly backing up; he shot her a warning look. She didn't listen, her backing up got faster and faster until she took off running. Puck was about to go after her when he heard and arrow zip through the air and pained scream fill the woods. His heart froze in his chest and his green eyes grew to the size of plates, and his hands began to shake. Puck tried to move, but it was like he was paralyzed with fear. Nottingham smirked and gave the order to his card soldiers to move out. When he was sure they were gone Puck darted off into the woods to go get Sabrina. He found her laying there, her cheek against the forest floor.

"Grimm?" He asked, his voice wavering. He rolled her over to find an arrow in her side. Luckily it wasn't in very deep.

"Come on Ugly wake up." Puck said shaking her. Her breaths were quick and shallow, and her face was pale. Sweat glistened on her forehead.

"Sabrina, open your eyes damn it!" he yelled at her. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes and he bit down on the inside of his lip as he grabbed the side of the arrow and pulled. Sabrina let out and agonized scream and blood poured out from her side.

"What'd you do that for?!" she yelled at him through tears. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Do you have anything we could use as a bandage?"

"I still have Daphne's jacket."

Puck grabbed the jacket from Sabrina and started ripping it into pieces. If Sabrina's life weren't on the line, he might have thought that ripping a jacket was fun. He inched her shirt up just a little, until the gash was exposed not without earning a glare from Sabrina.

"Well do you want to die?"

Sabrina just glared back again. Puck rolled his eyes and bandaged the wound.

"Okay, can you sit up?"

Sabrina tried to, but she couldn't. She let out a pained cry and flopped back down, she slammed her fist on the ground in frustration.

….

Sabrina hated her life. Nothing ever went right, nothing was ever happy, and nothing ever went her way. She knew that she sounded selfish, but was all of that too much to ask. Couldn't she just have a normal life? Normal family, normal friends, and her parents could be awake. She felt tears well up inside her eyes and she let them fall, her family was going to die and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

….

Puck could feel his heart breaking, shattering into a million pieces. He looked over at Sabrina who had started to cry. He tucked his hands under her head and pulled her to a sitting position. She dropped her head into her hands and sobbed. Puck pulled her close to his chest and she cried harder, until she couldn't catch her breath. She was sobbing, no that wasn't the right word. She was having a bit of a breakdown. Sabrina was hyperventilating and her face was red and tear streaked, he blonde hair was caked with blood, and her shoulders were shaking. He faced her and held her face in his hands.

"Hey, look at me."

Sabrina didn't stop sobbing.

"Sabrina Grimm, look at me!"

Sabrina met Puck's eyes.

"Thank you. Now look, you are not a quitter. Of all of the people I know you are not a quitter. You don't give up, you don't just walk away from something that you are determined to do, and most of all you don't quit."

Sabrina looked shocked, to tell the truth Puck was pretty shocked too. He knew he was strictly evil, but that didn't sound evil. He knew for a fact that The Trickster King didn't give pep talks, but he didn't know where it came from. He took a deep breath, leaned forward and hugged Sabrina. She hugged him back and she seemed to calm down. The two separated, and Sabrina did something that shocked Puck. She kissed him.


	13. Hopeless

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I got my computer taken away =(**

….

His head reeled. It wasn't like he didn't like the kiss, but what he didn't understand was why. He pulled away from her, she looked shaky and weak. Sabrina looked like a strong wind could blow her away; he couldn't stand to see her this way. So…so…scared. He pulled her into his arms again and she began to sob again.

"We'll get them back, I promise." He said, but he wasn't so sure. He wasn't so sure that they were going to be okay, he wasn't sure they were going to get them back, and he wasn't sure that Sabrina was going to live. He buried his head in her shoulder and cried, Puck the Trickster King was utterly terrified.

….

"I want them dead!"

"Yes master, I'm sorry!"

"Next time you kill the girl! And you leave the fairy to suffer."

"Why leave the fairy?"

"He'll be useless without his precious Grimm, knowing he caused her death will completely destroy him."

….

He was in a great deal of pain; it wasn't his fault, but it still hurt. He rubbed his eyes, successfully smearing blood all over his face. God, what had he done?

….

They couldn't win, it was just hopeless. This was all a gigantic mess of hopelessness. Every time he tried to think of a way out of this mess, it would just slip away and fade back into that big ball of hopelessness. Sabrina was dying, he was crying, and the Hand was going to win. Like before, one big mess of hopelessness. Puck set Sabrina down; she had slipped away into unconsciousness. Puck curled himself into a ball, trying to stop the sadness welling up inside of him. But it didn't work, more tears just poured down his face, his shoulders shook, and his hands shook. It was all over, there was no hope. The hand was winning, Sabrina was going to die, and it was all his fault.

….

She woke up in this cloud like place. Correction, it was made of clouds. Two people materialized in front of her.

"Mom? Dad?" Her parents smiled back at her.

"Wait are you dead?!"

"No, we are merely in a state between living and dying, just like you." Her mother explained.

"Then how do I get back? Puck needs my help." Her father grimaced at the mention of the boy fairy's name.

"You choose." Her father said.

"You choose whether you want to live or die."

"So all I have to do is choose?"

"You focus on all the good you can do if you don't die." Her mother said.

Sabrina shut her eyes, and pictured his face. His face with the permanent smirk glued onto it, and the mischievous glint in those bright green eyes. Then she pictured her family, Daphne, Uncle Jake, Granny Relda, and Mr. Canis. They all needed her help. Suddenly there was a weird sensation, like she was falling, then she opened her eyes.

….

Jake glanced around the dungeon. It was still the same one, but he was trying to find a way to get out. Some way to get back to the house and fix everything, but he was chained to the wall and they had taken his jacket. Unfortunately these Scarlet Hand soldiers were smart.

….

She opened her eyes and sat up. The gash in her side was completely healed, even her clothes were fixed. The remains of Daphne's jacket sat next to her, as soon as she got her sister back she was going to get her a new jacket. Sabrina stood up and her eyes fell onto Puck, he was sound asleep. His eyes were puffy and his chest was rising and falling with each breath. He looked so peaceful, but yet he looked so sad. She found a spot not too far away from Puck and she was soon asleep.


	14. What's He Scared Of?

Hello lovelies! Thank you so much for the reviews!

….

He had a horrible dream, to say the least. He was running away from something he couldn't see, but he knew it was going to kill him, then suddenly he saw it. It was more horrifying than anything he had ever seen, it was… he couldn't even bring himself to think it. It was that scary, but it was the one thing that utterly terrified him, but made him curious at the same time. Puck dropped his head back down and didn't wake back up until morning.

….

She had a horrible dream. It terrified her so much she was left trembling and gasping for breath. She had been sitting in Granny's house when suddenly it wasn't a house anymore, it was the dungeon. Nottingham had come out of the shadows and was about to kill Daphne when she woke up. Nothing terrified her more than her sister dying, well except… She couldn't even bring herself to think it. Sabrina looked over at Puck, whose eyes were darting back and forth underneath his eyelids and was tossing and turning. Judging by the sky it was almost morning, almost their chance to get to her family. She slid over to Puck.

"Come on freak, wake up." Puck mumbled something about how "life shouldn't exist on this planet so early" and sat up. As soon as he saw her, his eyes widened and he looked like he might have a heart attack.

"But you were…but now you're…what?" Sabrina just smiled and pulled him to his feet.

"I'll explain on the way, you just have to trust me." Puck just nodded and rubbed his eyes. Sabrina would never admit that she thought that he looked really cute.

She went on to explain the thing about seeing her parents and the whole being in a state between life and death situation. Puck just ran alongside her listening and nodding the whole time with a smile on his face, he looked like he was glad she was back. In truth, she was glad to be back.

….

Puck ran alongside Sabrina as she told her story of being in a state between life and death with a small smile on his face. He wasn't smiling because she had been dying; he was smiling because she was back. He was smiling because she was exactly where she was supposed to be.

….

He was struggling to keep his eyes open and his breaths were shallow. He squeezed his eyes shut, but that didn't prevent the tears from leaking through them. He could hear footsteps off in the distance, which jolted him awake.

"Peter…. OH MY GOD!"

Wendy knelt down beside him. He knew she was bottling up all of her panic, but he knew that it was pointless. He watched as she cut his shirt away and bandaged the wound. When she was finished she stared back at him with a disapproving look in her eyes.

"Peter Pan, what have you done?"

….

"Shhh" Sabrina said.

"We're here."

Puck nodded and stopped talking. He could hear his hear hammering in his chest, he was sure the card soldiers could hear it. He was nervous and scared. Puck was worried that what he feared most could be lurking inside the hideous mayor's mansion.


	15. His Happiness is a Lie

Peter stared back Wendy with the same disapproving look on his face.

"I did what I had to do Wendy. What's your excuse?"

Wendy frowned, crossed her arms, and turned away from him. That caused a huge grin to make its way across his face, despite the pain.

"Look," Wendy said as she shouldered her bow and sheathed her knife, "the Lost Boys will here any minute and that means Curly will be here, and that means that you're going to be in SO much trouble!" Wendy was still concentrated on Peter and gave him a look that could scare any grown man; it was a stone cold glare that promised death to anyone who crossed her. And right now Peter had crossed her; he thought she was going to kill him for almost dying. But that was Wendy, the Wendy who flew away with him, and the Wendy who wasn't his anymore.

….

Puck's hands trembled on the doorknob to the mayor's mansion. The thing he feared most could come back to haunt him if he opened that door, but that door was the one thing that stood between Sabrina and her family. That door was difference between succeeding and failing, and he couldn't open it. Puck, the villain of the worst kind couldn't open a door. Sabrina raised any eyebrow and grabbed the handle from Puck and pushed open the door.

"Magic." Sabrina said with disgust in her voice. Puck knew that Sabrina was addicted to the stuff, if she got too much of it she would lose herself to the power. He ran his hands through hair and tried to look brave, but even he could tell he was doing a bad job.

….

Sabrina could see that Puck was scared, she didn't know why, but he was scared. His eyes were wide and his hands were trembling. Sabrina did something that shocked her; she slipped her hand inside his and squeezed it. He squeezed her hand back and took a deep breath. Thunder boomed in the sky and poured. Sabrina hoped the rain would disguise the tears streaming down her face; she shut her eyes and walked through the dark door.

….

"PETER!" Curly screamed as Peter leaned against the wall looking board. He had laced his fingers behind his head and was leaning against the dungeon wall. Shortly after the Lost Boys had arrived that hideous mayor had locked them in a dungeon with an old lady, an annoying little girl, and what he thought was the big bad wolf.

"PETER!" Wendy screamed. He raised an eyebrow and unlaced his fingers from behind his head and crossed his arms across his chest.

"What?" he asked sweetly, his green eyes shining with fake happiness. All the happiness was sucked out of him when they left Neverland, when Wendy... He uncrossed his arms and stretched out across the dungeon floor. He pulled a small leather bag from his pocket, but Wendy swatted it away.

"Nuh-uh-uh" Wendy said disapprovingly.

"You know you're addicted." She finished. Peter sighed and watched as Wendy deposited the bag into her pocket and glared at him. To distract himself, he pulled the bandages away; his wound had healed, being an Everafter had its perks.

"Does anybody have a shirt?" He called out.

"Nope… okay." He said to himself. He looked over to Wendy. Her lips were drawn together in a tight line, her left hand was wrapped tightly over the hilt of her dagger, and her other hand was wrapped tightly in Curly's. He could practically feel his heart breaking. It had been fifty years, but it wasn't getting any easier. He took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in his throat. He turned away from the two and shut his eyes.

….

Puck grabbed Sabrina's hand and practically sprinted down the hallway. He was terrified, but he wouldn't show it.

"Shhh, Puck stop! Card soldiers." She whispered. Sure enough they came marching down the hallway. His heart had climbed into his throat and he shut his eyes. They weren't going to stop him from getting Sabrina to her family.

….

Peter opened his eyes and looked over to Wendy, and more importantly the little bag in her pocket. He reached his hand out, grabbed the bag, and smirked. He pulled it open, revealing the glitter substance better known as pixie dust. He poured a little of it over his head and closed his eyes and felt the dust course through is body. Peter opened his eyes and let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding. He dropped his head into his hands and tried not to cry, the last fifty years had been a nightmare. He didn't like to think about it, friends had died, friends were lost, and friends weren't themselves anymore. He couldn't lie to himself anymore, he pushed himself to his feet and strode across the room, slid down the wall, buried his head in his hands, and cried. Peter Pan, supposedly the happiest kid on earth, couldn't be more depressed.


	16. The Past Comes Back

Puck managed to pull Sabrina and himself behind some gaudy curtains and they hid there until the soldiers past. As soon as they were gone the two darted out from behind the curtains and walked on. They came to a long spirally stair case.

"I'm guessing this is the dungeon." Sabrina said nervously. Puck nodded back glanced at the lock to the door and took a deep breath, but it was locked. He should have figured as much, why would someone leave a dungeon door unlocked? He shook his head and turned back to Sabrina, who was already picking the lock.

"We're in." she said with a huge smile across her face. She pushed the door open.

….

Suddenly the door swung open, revealing a girl with long blonde hair and a boy with a mess of blonde hair and a filthy green hoodie. Wendy rubbed her eyes and pushed herself to her feet.

"Who are you?" she asked, trying hard to keep her voice level.

"Oh Wendy, I thought you'd recognize me. Honestly, I'm hurt."

"Puck?"

"In the flesh."

By this point Curly had already stood up and was now standing next to Wendy. The other Lost Boys were awake; she glanced over at Peter who was still sleeping.

"Who's the girl Puck? I thought that you were never 'gonna grow up."

"Ok, wait a sec, let's get this straight. We aren't together, OK? She's just a friend."

Wendy struggled to hold in her laughter as she looked over to Puck, whose face had turned bright red.

….

"Hold on Puck, you know these guys?"

Sometimes he questioned the fact that she had a brain.

"No Sabrina, I just like talking to complete strangers that could possibly kill us."

She just rolled her eyes and Puck continued with the introductions.

"OK Sabrina, prepare to get your mind blown. The girl you're talking to here is THE Wendy from Peter Pan, the boy standing next to her is Curly from the lost boys, and the rest of the kids are the Lost Boys. Since they're, this must mean Peter Pan's here…"

Puck spat out his name with disgust.

"You're right." Wendy cut back in.

"The question is, what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing."

"Yeah, well I asked first."

"We heard about the mayor, and we also heard about her huge pixie dust stash so we had to check it out." Said a familiar voice.

"I didn't ask you Peter."

"Wow, no 'nice to see you' or 'how've you been since you almost died?' I see how it is."

"Yeah that's great what the real reason, Wendy?"

"We got a distress call from Peter. He went off on his own a few months ago. Apparently he got stabbed and he sent Tink off to go and find us. Honestly, we're trying to get him to quit pixie dust."

"Where's Tink now?"

"I don't know, she does what she wants." Peter cut in again.

"Stay out of this! You know very well that I don't want anything to do with _you_."

"You really think you were the person I wanted to show up? Do you think that maybe you aren't the most important person on this planet, just for ONE second?!" Peter was yelling now. As he stepped into the light, Puck could see just how bad he looked. He remembered when the group left the island, and how much it destroyed Peter when Wendy… never mind. But he had never seen the poor kid look this bad. Peter Pan was supposed to be the happiest kid on earth, but here he was addicted to pixie dust, injured, and the complete opposite of happy. To cut the kid some slack, he did have his heart metaphorically ripped out and put back in again. You can't recover from that, you're just not going to be the same person again…ever.

"Oh for once would you just SHUT UP and LISTEN!" Puck had raised his voice until it was on the same level as Peter's. Puck glanced over to Sabrina, who had never seen him this angry. She looked just about as shocked as Wendy did. Peter collapsed against a wall and slid down, looking shaken and weak. Wendy placed a hand on Puck's shoulder.

"The addiction's tearing him apart. It's not 'gonna kill, but it'll come close. I'm just worried that he doesn't care anymore. I don't think he cares whether he lives or dies, I just think he's let go. The worst part is that I think it's my fault."

"Look, I'm not 'gonna let you cry on me or whatever girls do when they get sad, but I'm 'gonna let you out and take this girl's family with me. She's been through a lot and she deserves one good thing in her life."

….

While Wendy and Puck were talking Sabrina looked back over at Peter. He looked awful. He was a muscular kid, but he had old eyes. Old sad eyes, just from those eyes could she tell he was an Everafter. Puck's eyes were like that, but they weren't sad. Peter's green eyes didn't shine, they looked dead, they looked depressed. Dark circles formed under them and his face looked hollow, and empty. Like the only emotion he could portray was sadness, a deep harsh sadness. It was startling. She looked deeper into the room, but couldn't see much. There was a light bulb, but it looked like it had gone out or someone turned it off. She took a chance and walked over to Peter.

"Hey."

He glanced up at her.

"Hey."

"Look I'm sorry about Puck, he's not usually like that."

"So you know him to?"

"He tried to drown me in a pool before even asking my name, them my grandmother decided he should live with us." Peter let out a small laugh, but it lacked any sort of emotion behind it.

"That sounds like Puck."

"So you've known him for a while."

"Yeah, when the Lost Boys and I first left the island he was the first Everafter we'd seen a while, but then…"

"Then what?"

"We became friends and then we weren't and that's all you need to know." She watched as he took out a small leather bag.

"Is that pixie dust."

"Yeah, but I'd advise you to stay away."

"Why?"

"Didn't you hear them? It's addictive."

"Then why are you using it?"

"Look I didn't know it was addictive at first, I just thought it could make you fly. Now look where I am. If I were a mortal, I'd be dead. Mortals who get addicted to pixie dust burn up, literally."

"Oh. Do you know if my family's here?"

"You mean the annoying little girl, the old lady, the guy with the broken nose, and the big bad wolf?"

"That'll be them."

"Weird family."

"I know."

….

**So as you can tell, the story's wrapping up. But there will be a sequel!**

**~skippyskippers88**


	17. He's Dying

Sabrina pushed herself off of the floor and strode over to Puck, he and Wendy had stopped talking about stuff that she hadn't been there for.

"Well, let's get my family."

Puck seemed flustered by her sudden appearance and, to her surprise, wiped a tear off of his cheek and managed to stutter out what could almost count as a sentence.

"Wha-, oh yeah"

"You OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Grimm."

She could tell that he was far from fine. Something about Wendy, Peter, and the Lost Boys' sudden appearance had definitely sparked some old memories Puck rather had not come back. But knowing him, she didn't push for an answer.

"Marshmallow? Old Lady? Canis? Jake? If you're not here I'm 'gonna be mad because Sabrina and I almost died to come and get you, and I'm not exaggerating." The unfortunate part was, is that Puck wasn't lying and her feelings matched his. If all of this had been in vain, she was going to be just a little bit more than ticked off. Sabrina would tear the world apart to get to her family, and if that's what it took she'd do it.

"Puck?!" Daphne's voice rang out through the dungeon.

"Yeah Marshmallow it's me. Oh and your sister just happens to be here too."

"Sabrina!" the little girl called back.

Sabrina watched as Puck pulled a flute from his pocket and blew a few notes into it. Suddenly she watched as hundreds of tiny little lights flew around her. These little 'lights' were actually pixies, or as Puck liked to call them, his minions. He told the pixies to do something about the light bulb and as soon as he said it, it was done. The room was filled with the somber glow of that tiny little light bulb. Daphne ran towards her sister.

"I thought I was never 'gonna see you again!" Sabrina accepted the hug and held her sister close, it had only been a few days but it felt like eternity. She didn't realize how worried she was, until it was all over. She looked over at Mr. Canis, Uncle Jake, and Granny Relda and met them with the same love she had given Daphne.

….

Puck walked away from the happy family, it just reminded him of how hollow he felt all the time. Sure, he put on that face that many just thought was cockiness, but it was a mask. A mask to hide the hollow feeling inside of him, he was banished and his own father died hating him, but that wasn't the worst part. He was a much darker being than any of them thought. The truth was: he was a danger. More to others than himself, he could hurt them if he didn't control his past. The past that always finds a way to haunt him, people always say 'you can't hide from your past' and Puck was painfully aware of that. His head spun and his vision blurred, he wished he could just roll himself into a ball and have them leave him here. It would be better for all of them. He didn't care when the tears streamed down his face and he crumpled to the floor, unconscious.

….

Sabrina was right in the middle of telling the story about her Chimera attack when she heard a thud. She spun around and saw Puck, a crumpled defeated mess. The others raced over to him and she followed. His eyes fluttered opened and he struggled to get to a sitting position.

"Puck, what happened?"

"My past caught up to me." He turned to Mr. Canis, Granny, and Uncle Jake, his breaths were becoming short and shallow and his voice was raspy.

"We didn't get rid of it, it's still here. And it's killing me, from the inside out." He held Sabrina's face softly in his hands, his eyes shining with pure seriousness.

"You have to listen, I'm dying, and you're the only one that can save me." His voice cracked at the end as he burst into tears, and he cried out in pain. The screams were so agonizing it made her heart break into a million pieces and she wasn't sure she could fix it.


	18. Remnants of The Past

****** One Day Later ******

"Has he woken up yet?" Sabrina asked anxiously. Puck had been passed out for a day, well passed out wasn't really the right word. Granny hadn't really explained what was happening. Since Puck had told her he was dying, she really hadn't time to process it. Daphne, on the other hand, was a wreck. Her eyes were puffy and she hadn't had stopped crying or even left the room Puck was in. Sabrina couldn't even bring herself to see him. She was afraid she was going lose it, if she lost in front of Daphne it would all be over.

"No Sabrina, I'm sorry." Uncle Jake said, he seemed stressed with something and Sabrina thought it had something to do with what was happening to Puck.

"You can go see him if you want."

"Is Daphne in there?"

"I think so."

"Then no." Her uncle just nodded somberly and continued down the hall. Soon after Daphne left Puck's room all puffy eyed.

"I'm going to bed." She mumbled and shuffled off into their room. Her uncle was probably down stairs and her grandmother was in her room. She took a chance and started towards the door her hand was trembling on the door knob to the guest room where her parents slept and pushed the door open and then almost slammed it shut again. Puck was now resting on the bed where her parents used to sleep, Granny had moved her parents into the hall of wonders, and Puck looked awful. His blonde hair clung to her sweaty face and his breaths were quick, shallow, and raspy. She took a few shaky steps toward the bed all of this was just too much to process. Sabrina to Puck's weak hand in her own and squeezed and to her surprise he squeezed back, weakly. She sat down on the bed and watched as the boy's eyes fluttered open.

"Puck! Are you OK, just tell me what happened."

"Look I don't…" He stopped when he burst out coughing.

"…have a lot of time. You need to look in the…" More coughing.

"…journals. I think it's in Jake's..." More coughing but this time a small sheen of blood appeared on his lips. Her eyes widened and her breath quickened she could see little black spots in the corners of her eyes.

"I'm 'gonna be fine, if you work fast…oh god I'm gonna be sick." Sabrina searched the room and grabbed a trash can.

"Ew."

"Like I said…move fast, tell the Marshmallow but not anyone else." Tears trickled down his cheeks and Sabrina wiped the blood off of his lips, still holding his hand.

"Sabrina, you have to promise me." He said through tears, his hands were shaking and he started to sob. She helped him up into a sitting position and threw her arms around him. They both sat there sobbing for what seemed like forever. Puck put his arms around her and tried to be strong, but all he could manage was a whimper. A sad little whimper the ripped Sabrina's heart out and only made her cry harder.

"You promise me?" He whispered.

"Puck I promise you, everything's going to be OK."

"Sabrina, things are going to get complicated very fast."

"Nothing's never not complicated around here." She said and then she leaned over and kissed Puck on the cheek.

"I know." He mumbled, as he slipped back into unconsciousness.

….

**OK this happens to be the end of the story, but there is a sequel coming soon most likely tonight! First I'd like to thank: reganthepink, bhiller, slime-unplugged, ivoryjess.b.456, Alex Grimm, Meow, Flapjacks001, RedRosesLove, and Booklover 713 for all of your amazing reviews! The sequel to this will be called Every Past Comes Back. **


End file.
